The present invention generally relates to hand tools and more particularly to rotary hand tool accessories.
Portable powered planers have long been used to trim a side or an end of a wooden door so that it will properly fit within a frame, among the many examples of planing and chamfering operations that woodworkers and artisans often perform. Many commercially available portable planing power tools typically include a rotatable cutter drum assembly in which a cutting blade is mounted in a housing assembly that has an electric motor. The drum assembly is disposed between a front shoe and a rear base plate, in a manner whereby the outer reach of the cutting blade is substantially at the same plane of the bottom of the base plate. The front shoe has a flat planar bottom surface that is vertically adjustable relative to the rear base plate to control the amount of material that will be removed as the planer is moved forwardly along a work piece during operation. Many such planers are marketed under the Bosch trademark in the United States by the Robert Bosch Tool Corporation of Broadview, Ill.
However, such handheld planers are designed to perform commercial planing operations over an extended life and are therefore larger and heavier than is often needed for occasional use or for lighter or smaller planing or chamfering operations that may be carried out using a small rotary hand tool that is useful for performing many other types of operations.